


It's Okay To Be Selfish Sometimes

by crazywolf828



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I havent slept in three days someone help, after wilw but amity goes to school with the cast cause I say so, i may have made them say i love you too many times but oh well, it's angst for like a little bit but then all fluff, no beta we die like men, not my best but i really wanted to post something, shocker I know, still bad at summaries and titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Amity was confused, had she done something wrong? Did Luz finally notice the painfully obvious crush she had on her? Was that why she was avoiding her?It had been a week. A week since she had talked to Luz, or even Willow and Gus. She didn't know what to do, anytime she tried to ask what was wrong Luz gave her a nervous smile before bolting, far faster than Amity was able to hobble with her cast on.OrLuz runs away from her feelings, and Willow is a good friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, who else has been listening to Ordinary on repeat? This fic is somewhat inspired by that. It's not my best but I hope you guys enjoy!

Amity was confused, had she done something wrong? Did Luz finally notice the painfully obvious crush she had on her? Was that why she was avoiding her?

It had been a week. A week since she had talked to Luz, or even Willow and Gus. She didn't know what to do, anytime she tried to ask what was wrong Luz gave her a nervous smile before bolting, far faster than Amity was able to hobble with her cast on. 

Her little dream life had been ripped out from under her, just like that, but she couldn't go back to how things were. For one, Boscha wouldn't let her back in the group, not that she really wanted to go back, but now sitting alone at an empty lunch table she could feel her chest twist. Nobody wanted to sit with her, they either looked down on her for being friends with a human, or were scared of her. 

She sighed, poking what passed for a school lunch. She'd been too tired to make her own lunch.

She was just so tired.

  
  
\---

Luz sighed, this past week had been hell. Having to ignore Amity had been hell. Seeing Amity looking so dejected until she finally stopped even trying to talk to her, had been hell.

It was for the best. That's what she kept telling herself.

Luz may have been good at playing the part, but she wasn't stupid, she knew how Amity felt about her. She'd seen countless movies, and read even more fanfiction, she could tell. But Luz also knew her own feelings for Amity, one's she couldn't let grow, couldn't let happen.

She didn't belong here, she'd have to go home one day. It would be better to just ignore all of these feelings, hope they went away.

But it hurt so much.

\---

"Hey Luz?" Willow asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Luz looked at Willow, she was wearing a small frown. Oh no. She was going to ask. Again. "W-Well I should probably get going! It's my turn to clean Hooty!"

As she turned to run a vine wrapped around her ankle, making her trip and land flat on her face. She sat up brushing some of the dirt off her uniform. "That wasn't very nice Willow." Luz said looking to the side, she really didn't want to have this conversation.

"You're the one being mean!" Willow hadn't yelled per say, but it was definitely the loudest she'd heard the normally soft spoken witch causing Luz's eyes to immediately snap up. Willow let out a sigh, face softening as she sat across from Luz. "Luz what's going on? Please talk to me, we're friends right?"

Luz had never had real friends, Willow and Gus were her first, and she loved them but... Should she tell them? She didn't want to force her problems on them. "Yeah... We're friends."

"Then talk to me, friends talk, what's going on?" Willow asked, voice soft. She could see Willow trying to hide her concern, but it wasn't working very well.

"I just..." Luz plucked a piece of grass, twisting it so she didn't have to look at Willow. "I know how Amity feels about me, and I... Feel the same way." She said sparing a small glance up at Willow who seemed shocked.

"You know?" Her voice was quiet as Luz nodded her head. "Then why?"

"Because! I've been counting the days ever since I got here. It's not long before I have to go home and..." Luz tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "What if I never get to come back? What if I never get to see you, or Gus... Or Amity again?" She couldn't help the choked sob as her tears started to fall. 

Willow moved next to her, wrapping Luz in a strong hug, rubbing slow circles on her back. Quietly saying "it's okay." As she does.

"When I go back... I have to give up on everything that makes me, me." Her words were muffled in Willows cowell. "My mom thinks I'm at some camp to make me normal and I just... I don't want to disappoint her."

Willow sat there quietly, not talking until she was sure Luz was done, pulling away but keeping her hands on Luz's shoulders. 

"I can't say I understand everything you're going through Luz, but, what do you want?" She asked looking at the other girl with a small smile. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"But it's not fair to Amity..." Luz sniffles, wiping away some of the tears. 

"I think..." Willow pauses in for a moment, "I think you have to talk about this with her. I can't tell you how she'll react," Willow says before holding Luz's hand. "but, isn't it better to at least be friends for the time you have left here?" 

Luz's eyes go wide, yeah that actually makes sense... She launches at Willow wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you for tripping me with your vine." She said with a laugh, causing Willow to laugh as well. "And thank you Willow, for everything," she said standing up with a hardened look on her face. "I know what I have to do."

\---

"Eda!" Luz shouts as she busts through the door, ignoring whatever Hooty was saying.

"You're late kid!" Eda says walking out of the kitchen. "Whoa what happened to you?" She asks, noting Luz's still puffy eyes and the dirt she hadn't managed to wipe off.

"Eda can I borrow Owlbert?" Luz asked, she knew this was a long shot, last time she was alone with Owlbert she ended up having to face the Bat Queen because she had been irresponsible. But she'd had lessons since then, she was confident she could fly on her own, she had to.

"What? No way." She said sternly looking at Luz. It was probably the most serious she had ever seen the human. "Why? What do you need him for?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Luz could feel her cheeks heat up, "please Eda, I'll do anything, I'll even be the only one who cleans Hooty from now on!" She says waving her arms. "It's really important."

Eda study Luz, eyes scanning her. She had been getting better... She summoned her staff, unscrewing the small carved owl on top until it came to life. "Owlbert, Luz wants to use you, alone. What do you think?"

Owlbert tilted his head looking at Luz before back at Eda and communicating his answer.

"Well kid, Owlbert says it's okay, but if you hurt him again there will be consequences." Her voice was firm and eyes narrowed before it melted into a smile, handing over the staff.

"Thank you so much Eda!" She gave Eda a hug and for once, Eda returned it, but she had no time to focus on that. She had to get to Amity's house.

\---

Luz thanked the titan that their moonlight conjuring had gone so bad, it was the only reason she even knew where Amity lived.

By the time she made it there the sun was setting behind the trees of the estate. Luz flew around the house, looking for a certain window, one she had seen in Willow's memory.

"There!" She said, her stomach was filled with butterflies, she was nervous how this would end but steeled herself as she got closer, quietly knocking on the window.

For a moment there was nothing so she knocked again, a little louder this time. She was greeted with amber eyes peeking behind the curtain. Luz couldn't help but think how cute Amity looked with bed head.

Amity tentatively opened the window, "Luz?" She asked quietly almost like she didn't believe this was real.

Luz wore a big smile, "That's me!" She exclaimed before wincing at how loud she had been. "Can I come in?" She asked quieter, readjusting. Flying may have been fast, but it wasn't comfortable.

Amity just nodded dumbly, opening the window more and stepping to the side to let Luz in.

"Luz why are you...?" She trailed off when Luz shushed her.

"Let me talk first okay?" Luz asked and Amity nodded, still trying to process what was happening.

"Okay first off, I want to say I'm really sorry about the past week I..." She looked to the side with a sigh. "I was doing a lot of thinking, but I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I'm sorry." 

Amity's eyes were wide, so Luz didn't hate her? "Can we sit?" Amity asked, shifting her weight uncomfortably off the leg with the cast.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Luz said as she helped Amity to the bed. Sure she probably didn't have to, it wasn't even ten feet away, but she really wanted to be close to the girl.

"Thanks." She muttered, face going red. Luz felt her own face heat up but she pushed on, she had to say everything before she chickened out.

"Amity I..." She turned to fully face the witch and grabbed her hands before looking her dead in the eyes. "I know you like me," she could feel Amity straighten, the color draining from her face. "and I like you too." The panicked look slowly subsided to a confused one.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly as she stared at the other girl.

"It's just... I'm going to have to leave soon, and I was hoping if I kept us away from each other, maybe our feelings would go away. We could avoid an inevitable heartbreak." Luz looked down at their hands, fighting back the tears that were forming. "I don't know if you want to just be friends or what, but I don't want to be away from you for the time I have left." She let out a shuddering breath before she felt Amity's hands squeeze hers. It felt nice to let it all out.

"Luz, look at me." Amity's voice was soft, and who was Luz to deny Amity. "Luz I," She started looking Luz in the eyes and taking a deep breath. "I love you." The words sent butterflies through her stomach and a blush spread across her face as she watched Amity. "This past week, has been one of the worst weeks of my life." Luz winced, yeah she deserved that. "But it also made me realize how much I want to be with you." Amity shifted her eyes to their hands, her cheeks going red. "I don't know what the future will bring, but I want to be with you as long as I can."

Luz stared at Amity, wow, she really is great. "I love you too, and I don't want to leave you. We can figure something out." She said softly squeezing Amity's hand. "So uh... Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Luz asked with a small smile.

Amity returned a shy smile, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Luz's lips. "Yeah, I think so." Her face was bright red, but her smile was genuine.

Luz touched her lips as though she hadn't believed that had just happened before breaking out into a wide grin. "Can I kiss you again?"

Amity was sure she looked like a tomato, but Luz wasn't fairing much better and well, who cared? No one but her girlfriend was around to see it. Girlfriend... Wow. "As many times as you want." Amity said with a dopey smile.

They leaned in at the same time, teeth clacking against each other, trying to figure out what worked and what didn't. Eventually they pulled away, out of breath and just looking into each other's eyes, breaking out into a fit of giggles. 

Amity laid back on her bed, patting the spot beside her. "Lay with me?" She asked softly.

Titan save her, there's no way Luz could say no to that face, she was so pretty. Only now did she notice her hair wasn't tied up, which made sense, she had been sleeping after all, it splayed against the pillow around her and Luz seriously couldn't believe this girl that was so perfect liked her.

"Luz?"

"Huh?" Oh, she had been staring. "Sorry, you're just really pretty. I-I mean," Luz let out a nervous laugh and Amity gave her a warm smile, reaching her arms out pulling Luz down to lay beside her.

"You're really cute too." She could hear Amity say from above her, Amity's fast heartbeat betraying her calm voice. Luz was sure if she wasn't cuddled into her chest she'd see Amity turn that lovely shade of red.

They just laid there, Luz listening to Amity's even breathing, and Amity running her fingers through Luz's short hair. 

"I love you Luz." She sounded tired, but Luz could hear Amity's heart rate pick up, and Luz was certain her own did as well.

"I love you too Amity." She said softly, scooting in closer, being mindful of her still injured leg.

She could deal with the future tomorrow, maybe Eda could rig something up with her portal, but right now? Right now she just wanted to stay wrapped in Amity's arms forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find Amity and Luz curled up, and Luz has to explain why she was gone all night to Eda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the only reason this exists is because I haven't slept and my brain just kept writing. Not really important to the story, but I figure I'd post it anyway. Enjoy!

"Shh, be quiet." Luz swore she could hear a voice, it sounded familiar, but who was it?

She cracked and eye open, seeing her new girlfriend sleeping peacefully made her smile, then she saw green hair, but not the light color she'd grown to love, it was dark green. 

Oh. The twins.

Luz shot straight up, cheeks visibly red even through her dark complection. Unfortunately her sudden motion caused her leg to knock into Amity's cast causing her to shoot up grasping her leg in pain.

"Luz why did you-" She stopped short when she caught sight of her grinning siblings. Luz couldn't tell if Amity looked more angry, or embarrassed, probably a mix of both. "I keep telling you guys to stay out of my room!" Definitely angry.

"Aw Mittens, we just came to get you for breakfast," Emira said with that awful smirk.

"And we saw you all cuddled up with our favorite human." Edric's grin mirrored his sister almost to a T as he waved his scroll in front of them.

It was a picture of them cuddled up together fast asleep, and Luz briefly wondered if he would send that to her because Amity looked really cute in it.

"Delete it." Amity growled, scowling at her siblings. Luz was pretty sure if it wasn't for her cast she would have launched across the bed and grabbed the scroll from his hand.

They gave a chuckle before saying, "Absolutely not." In perfect unison. 

"We'll tell mom and dad that you'll be down soon," Edric said with a smirk before looking over to Luz. "I'd leave before that if I were you." He said walking out the door.

"See you around cutie." Emira gave Luz a wink and followed her brother, shutting the door. Luz could feel her cheeks heat up but prayed Amity wouldn't notice.

"I'm going to kill them." Amity muttered, looking over to Luz, face relaxing. Luz was cute when she woke up, she hoped she could see it more. "As much as I hate to admit it, you probably should go. It won't be good if my parents catch you here."

Luz frowned but knew Amity was right. Another time. "Do I get a kiss before I go?" She asked, far too innocently, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Get over here dummy." Amity said with a smile, pulling Luz closer.

The kiss probably should have been shorter, to make sure her family didn't come back up to check on her, but right now all she could think about was how warm and soft Luz's lips were.

"I love you." Amity said as she pulled away with a smile.

"I love you more." Luz replied sticking her tongue out before she grabbed Owlbert, getting herself ready to fly. 

"See you at school?" 

"Definitely." Luz replied with a grin before taking off out the window, leaving Amity to pull herself together for the day. And if she was smiling the whole time? Well no one had to know why.

\---

Luz flew through the air, everything felt so amazing, nothing could bring down her mood.

That is, until she saw Eda outside the house, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She didn't look pleased. Luz knew this look, her mom gave it to her whenever she got in trouble.

Luz gulped as she climbed of the staff, it immediately flying over to Eda's hands, almost making Luz trip. 

"Where were you." Her voice was stern, it didn't even sound like a question. She wasn't sure she was this upset when they took Hooty for a joyride.

"U-Uh," Would Eda end her existence in the very spot she stood if she knew where she really was? Maybe she should play it safe... "At the library?" Luz offered, voice shaking. She mentally smacked herself, that didn't sound convincing at all. She always was a horrible liar.

"So you were in the library, all night?" Eda deadpanned, clearly not buying her lie.

"I-" Luz let out a defeated sigh, hanging her head. "I went to Amity's house..." She muttered.

It was silent, for a moment too long and Luz peaked up, she couldn't read Eda's face, and she definitely couldn't have predicted what would happen next.

Eda bursted out laughing and Luz just looked at her confused. "S-So you went to the Blight kid's house?" Eda was trying to keep herself together enough to actually talk. "You begged me for Owlbert yesterday so you could go talk to the girl you have a crush on? You promised to clean Hooty!" She cackled at the last part.

Luz looked at her mentor, absolutely baffled by her reaction. "I mean, yeah?"

Eda wiped a tear from her eye, looking at Luz. "Kid I would have let you borrow him if I knew what you were doing. You and that Blight kid have been dancing around each other for ages, about time you took the dive." She said with a crooked smile on her face.

"So... I'm not in trouble?" Luz asked hopefully.

"Oh no you absolutely are, you didn't come home, do you know how worried King was?" She said looking off to the side.

"But you were the one pacing all night! Hoot, hoot!" Hooty said apparently ratting her out.

Luz's smile grew, it felt nice knowing she was worried. "Thanks Eda." She said giving the older woman a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." She sounded upset, but made no move to push Luz away. "So... How'd it go? You guys kiss yet?" She asked with a grin.

Luz immediately jumped back, face turning a deep shade of red. "Wow, would you look at the time!" Luz said looking at an invisible watch on her wrist. "I'm going to be late for school, better be going now, bye!" She shouted as she rushed down the path to Hexside. 

Eda just laughed and shook her head, recalling how she was when she had been when she was young and in love. She froze, oh no, am I going to have to give her 'The Talk'? She groaned going back inside. Hopefully that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more pure fluff fics I've been working on so keep an eye out for those, in the meantime feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at crazywolf828!


End file.
